Strangers
by OfInkNRoses
Summary: In which Natsu falls inlove with a complete stranger. Implied NaLu. One-shot.


_**A/N**_

**Putting a warning out there that the ending was kinda rushed and I didn't really give it my best, so I apologize in advance for the crappy ending.**

**The idea came out of nowhere while I was reading one of _PieLover139_'s (Who by the way, is an amazing writer and a great inspiration) fanfictions. You should check out her stories.**

**Also, huge thanks to the people who favorited/reviewed and read my other 2 stories. It really means a lot.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~OfInkNRoses**

**DISCLAIMER: -**

**If I owned Fairy Tail NaLu, GruVia, GaLe and JerZa would have gotten married ages ago and had 892,909,839 kids. **

**-I don't own the cover image.**

* * *

**Strangers**

_"Too bad they were just strangers."_

* * *

Ever just randomly catch sight of a stranger and think, "Damn, they look hot." Or, "If only they were my age.." And just by seeing the stranger, you develop some weird ass crush on them? You know for a fact that you'll never befriend the person but nope, that mind of yours just _has_ to keep looking.

So you stare, and stare, and stare till they're out of sight and then you dramatically sigh and as any _normal_ person, you'd either go back to what you were doing or walk away. _Not_ freaking _stalk_ them! Wait, actually..stalking them sounds like a pretty appealing idea- I should get back to this story, shouldn't I?

Now, Natsu Dragneel was _nowhere_ near normal and everyone knew that. But, stalking? Really, Natsu? And an innocent _stranger_ out of all people?

So, let's rewind back to how all this started.

Natsu Dragneel, a 17 year old high school student was walking around the busy streets of Magnolia, looking for his younger sister, Wendy Dragneel.

The Dragneel siblings had been taking their usual walk around the famous Magnolia Park when she spotted ice cream and then he lost sight of her.

Figures. She'd ditch her own brother for icecream. _Icecream._

She'd been practically _in love_ with icecream ever since he accidently gave her some when he was babysitting her at the age of 7.

Yep, not really a good idea to leave a 7 year old insane boy with a 3 year old kid. Alone.

And boy, did he get it when his parents found out.

So, what if little kids weren't allowed to eat icecream? How would he have known that? He was 7 for fucking sake. Seven! Plus, the girl should be thanking him, he helped her find out what her most favorite food was!

Maybe 'favorite' wasn't the right word...maybe obsessed? Most Cherished? Most Treasured? The girl would probably marry icecream if it was a person…._"And now, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Icecre-"_

Maybe it'd be a good idea to stop thinking about Wendy and Icecream and actually start _looking_ for her.

And so, his search for his younger sibling started.

Half way on the hunt for his sister, he bumped into a golden haired girl, resulting her to fall flat on her butt.

Instead of helping her up like a normal gentleman would, he just stared.

And stared.

..And stared.

"Are you going to help me up or not?" She huffed, obviously annoyed.

"Sheesh, someone seems moody." He snickered as he extended out his hand and helped her up to her feet.

Big mistake.

Now he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

Her memorizing chocolate brown eyes.

Her creamy skin.

Her golden blonde hair of a halo.

Her long eye lashes.

Damn, those cherry pink lips looked pretty appealing right now, and that outfit of hers wasn't helping either.

He snapped back to reality when he noticed that she started walking away.

He watched as she went to sit at a bench, waiting for someone, perhaps. And for a moment their eyes locked but much to his dismay she quickly retreated her gaze elsewhere. For a moment though he could have sworn he saw a pink-ish color dusting her cheeks.

"Weirdo, much?" he mumbled to himself as he finally took one last glance at her and continued the hunt for Wendy.

Ever since that day, he'd bumped into the girl on several occasions, weather he was going to school, the park, swimming practice, the beach, the mall, all sort of places. Heck, he even saw her right across the street sometimes!

It wasn't like he was stalking her, though! Honest.

Deep inside he knew that he loved seeing her, not that he'd ever admit that anyways. Somehow, she made him feel comfortable and at peace. She made him feel_ loved_ just by glancing at him. All this and she was a freaking _stranger_.

Little by little, he came to the conclusion that he had developed a crush on the blonde haired weirdo. He had fallen in love with a stranger, a thing he never thought was possible.

Too bad that they were just strangers.

But then later on, he found out that she lived next door.

She fucking lived _next door_ and he never even noticed.

Maybe luck was on his side after all. And so he decided that he'd someday approach this stranger and befriend her.

Little did he know that one day, this stranger would be his best friend, girlfriend, and soon to be wife.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
